Gesso e Ataduras
by Liz Bowen
Summary: E hoje eu estou indo fazer algo que vai completamente contra todos os meus conceitos. Visitar James Potter na enfermaria." Continuação de Dor de Garganta.


**n/a: **err… eu aqui de novo :D demorei para postar algo, e não tenho previsão de quando vou postar de novo D: minhas fics começadas não tenho nem idéia do que fazer com elas .-. mas tenho uma em andamento que não postei ainda, e só vou fazer isso depois que ela estiver bem desenvolvida :D

Eu resolvi fazer essa continuação de _Dor de Garganta_ depois de ler nas reviews sugerindo uma continuação. Comecei a escrever essa aqui no começo de abril, mas só terminei agora :O

Não vou me enrolar muito mais, então espero que gostem dessa continuação, e muito obrigada a quem leu _Dor de Garganta_, me faz muito feliz mesmo!

* * *

**Gesso e ataduras**

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Antes que me perguntem, sim eu estou melhor da gripe, muito melhor. Já passou um mês desde aquele dia no Salão Comunal, aquele que alguns de vocês devem lembrar.

E hoje eu estou indo fazer algo que vai completamente contra todos os meus conceitos. Visitar James Potter na enfermaria.

Deixe-me contar a história direito. Hoje a tarde teve Quadribol, o clássico Grifinória versus Sonserina. Depois de horas de jogo, literalmente, não falo isso só porque não gosto de Quadribol, mas enfim, depois de horas de jogo, finalmente nosso apanhador avista o pomo. E para sorte dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o apanhador da Sonserina faz o mesmo. Na verdade tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os dois voaram em alta velocidade até o pomo, que estava perto de uma arquibancada, e então BUM! Eles batem contra a arquibancada, e caem em queda livre até o chão, o que foi uma queda bastante alta, devo acrescentar. Mas isso é meio lógico, já que ele está na enfermaria.

Até onde eu entendi, Potter foi o mais prejudicado na história, já que o brutamontes Sonserino, que é enorme (não falo isso porque sou pequena, e sim porque ele é gigante mesmo), caiu por cima dele.

Paro em frente à porta da enfermaria, com a mão na maçaneta. Não vai cair nenhum pedaço meu por fazer isso. Respiro fundo. Minha boa ação do dia. E entro.

Não fiquei surpresa ao ver boa parte do fã-clube dele em volta da cama, tanto que nem o vi ainda.

- Muito bem! Todos vocês, fora, agora! – ordenou Madame Pomfrey expulsando todos de lá.

Me escondi atrás de um cortinado, e até agora não sei porque fiz isso. Assim que ela conseguiu se livrar de todas as garotas, do time de Quadribol, e principalmente de um Sirius Black que parecia estar achando graça da situação do amigo, e entrou em sua sala, eu sai devagar da cortina.

O que eu não esperava era ver Potter cheio de ataduras, talas, gesso, e todas essas coisas de quem está quebrado no mundo trouxa.

- Lily? – ele perguntou tentando me enxergar. Sem os óculos ele é uma perfeita toupeira cega. Ri com esse pensamento.

- Como soube que era eu? – perguntei chegando ao pé da cama.

- Foi só um palpite. – ele riu, e eu revirei os olhos. – Na verdade vi um vulto com a cabeça ruiva vindo, e torci para que fosse você.

- Sei… - resmunguei olhando melhor para os curativos nas pernas e braços. – A queda foi feia.

- Se foi. Mas vou sobreviver. – ele disse sorrindo, sem olhar exatamente para mim, já que ainda está sem os óculos. – Você assistiu ao jogo. – Potter afirmou.

- Por incrível que pareça, sim. – comentei olhando pela janela distraidamente.

- Vi você na arquibancada. – ele sorriu.

- Porque está usando todas essas coisas? – puxei outro assunto. Já estava ficando vermelha com aquilo, não que ele pudesse ver, mas mesmo assim…

Ele suspirou.

- Madame Pomfrey não tem nenhuma poção de restaurar ossos pronta. Não tem como eu ficar todo quebrado solto pelo castelo.

- Entendo…

- Eu esperava que você viesse. – ele comentou algum tempo depois. Eu não disse nada. – Pode me fazer um favor?

- O que? – perguntei ainda parada ao pé da cama.

- Colocar meus óculos no meu rosto. Você não tem idéia de como é ruim não enxergar nada! – ele pediu, e eu não pude deixar de rir. James Potter fica muito engraçado vesgo.

- Porque? É tão divertido ver você completamente perdido. – digo rindo, e caminhando até a cabeceira da cama, onde estão os óculos.

- Há, há. Muito engraçado. – ele revirou os olhos me fazendo rir ainda mais. – Não seja má Lily! – pediu fazendo beicinho.

Não sei o que estou me tornando, mas com certeza em uma Lily muito mais mole e impressionável do que era antes. A Lily de antes não ficaria imaginando coisas envolvendo a boca de James Potter. Sacudi a cabeça de leve, concordei, peguei os óculos e coloquei nele, devagar, cuidando para não encostar nele.

- Eu não mordo Lily. – ele riu ao perceber meu cuidado para manter a distância.

- Não posso ter certeza disso. – digo com um sorriso besta.

- Posso te provar. – ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

- Não, obrigada. – continuo com o sorriso. Já mencionei que aceito sugestões de suicídio?

- Não cobro nada. – ele diz rindo. – Muito pelo contrário, teria muito prazer em te provar.

Olho para baixo, mordendo o lábio. Agora ele com certeza notou meu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Sonhe Potter. – digo fingindo achar minhas unhas muito interessantes.

- Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase.

- Que fase? – pergunto com a sobrancelha erguida, agora olhando para ele.

- Potter. – repetiu ele. – Quero que me chame de James. Não somos meros colegas de Casa.

- Tudo bem… James. – digo relutante.

- Diz de novo. – ele pede com um sorriso.

- O que?

- Meu nome. – ele pede ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

Olho desconfiada para ele. O que se passa pela cabeça de um Maroto? Mesmo quase completamente coberto por ataduras e completamente imóvel, ele não perde o charme. Sim, eu admito, James Potter tem um charme. Irresistível, devo acrescentar. Mas que isso fique só em pensamentos!

- Gosto de como ele soa na sua voz. – James continua ao ver que eu não ia falar nada. Revirei os olhos.

- Vou fazer um esforço para continuar te chamando pelo primeiro nome. – falei ignorando sua última frase.

- Estamos tendo um progresso aqui? – ele pergunta animado, e geme de dor ao tentar se mexer. Eu rio. – Lily Evans está aceitando chamar James Potter apenas de James?

- Não se acostume a isso ainda. – disse simplesmente, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Porque você veio? – ele pergunta, parecendo feliz com isso, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Na minha opinião, esses silêncios entre nós são os piores.

- Bom… você cuidou de mim quando eu estava mal, mês passado. Nada mais justo do que eu vir ficar algum tempo aqui. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Então é por obrigação? – ele pergunta sério pela primeira vez hoje.

- Não! Claro que não!

- Então viria mesmo que eu não tivesse passado aquela noite com você? – pergunta ainda sério.

- Possivelmente não… - admiti. Ele suspirou e passou a analisar o teto. – Mas como você disse, não somos meros colegas de Casa… - falei tentando puxar toda a coragem que tenho por dentro. Em circunstancias normais eu nunca falaria isso!

- Não? Somos o que? – ele pergunta com aquele sorriso metido, me fazendo suspirar de irritação, completamente sem saber o que dizer.

- Quem sabe amigos? – digo a primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça.

- Lily Evans me propondo amizade? – ele exclama rindo, e gemendo de dor ao mesmo tempo. – Por essa eu não esperava!

- Cuidado com as talas, vai acabar se machucando mais ainda! – falo num impulso, arrumando uma faixa em volta do braço dele. – As pessoas mudam.

- Mudam a ponto de querer mais do que uma simples amizade? – ele pergunta mais baixo, sem deixar de me olhar intensamente, me fazendo ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Não necessariamente. – respondi um tempo depois, depois de ter terminado de arrumar as faixas.

- **Você **mudaria a ponto de **me** aceitar como mais do que um simples amigo? – continua, me olhando com a mesma intensidade.

- Quem sabe um dia. – eu realmente preciso parar de falar sem pensar. James abriu um sorriso maior ainda, e eu não pude conter um sorriso também.

- Estou realmente impressionado! – ele exclama. – É sério. – ele afirma quando eu o olho emburrada. – Eu gosto disso. Eu te cuidando, depois você me cuidando… já é quase um treinamento para quando estivermos casados.

- Menos James. – ele aumenta mais ainda o sorriso ao ouvir seu nome. - Madame Pomfrey deve ter exagerado na sua dose de remédios para dor, já está até delirando. – comento como se ele não estivesse ali ouvindo. – Ou talvez eu possa aumentar a dose por conta própria e ver se você dorme. – termino com um sorriso um tanto maníaco demais.

James me olha com os olhos arregalados, e depois de alguns segundos com essa expressão, abre um sorriso enorme.

- Você não negou que vamos nos casar. – ele diz com **aquele** sorriso convencido. Reviro os olhos. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes fiz isso hoje.

- Vou ignorar completamente essa frase, você está fora de si. – falo convicta.

- Você me deixa assim. – diz me olhando intensamente. De novo.

Lily, você precisa voltar a respirar, e quem sabe aprender algum feitiço que não deixe seu rosto vermelho. E também precisa parar de falar em terceira pessoa.

- Porque não chega mais perto? – ele pergunta quando não falo nada.

- Já estou aqui do lado. – respondo levantando da cadeira. – E até seria bom eu já ir, está ficando tarde e se madame Pomfrey chegar ag…

- Como eu queria poder me mexer! – ele reclama, me interrompendo, olhando frustrado para os braços e pernas enfaixados e amarrados.

Olho sem entender.

- Era tão mais fácil quando era você quem estava sem poder se mexer. – ele resmunga de novo, e eu continuo o olhando do mesmo jeito. Abro a boca, mas fecho em seguida, sem saber o que dizer. Faço menção de sair, mas ele me interrompe. – Fica aqui. – ele pede de um jeito que me faz pensar em realmente ficar.

- Mas está tarde James…

- Não quero fazer chantagem, mas eu fiquei com você até tarde da noite esperando os outros voltarem. – ele diz sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Não quer fazer chantagem? – eu rio. – Mais meia hora então. – digo olhando no relógio e sentando de volta na cadeira.

- Pode passar a noite aqui se quiser.

- Se você quiser, não é? – pergunto irônica, revirando os olhos.

- Bem, já que perguntou, eu quero sim. – James finge pouco caso.

- Não perguntei nada. – me encolho na cadeira e apoio o braço na mesinha e a cabeça no braço.

- Você fica linda assim. – ele diz me observando. Senti o sangue ferver nas minhas bochechas.

- Assim escabelada e com cara de sono? – pergunto com a sobrancelha erguida, como se não estivesse corada com o comentário.

- Uhum, e corada também. – ele ri, e eu fico mais vermelha.

- Pára com isso. – peço escondendo o rosto nos braços.

- Sabia que sua blusa está furada? – ele fala com tanta certeza que eu levanto de um pulo levantando o braço e procurando o furo. Ele ri. – Brincadeira, Lily.

- Sem graça. – cruzo os braços emburrada. – Eu te daria um tapa, se você já não estivesse todo quebrado.

- Pode dar quando eu estiver melhor.

- Nossa, como você é uma pessoa boa. – falo irônica.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto. E eu também acho você muito boa. – ele fala como se fosse a verdade mais absoluta do mundo. Eu abro a boca em indignação, mas ele fala antes. – Boa pessoa, Lily, já achou que eu estiva dando em cima de você?

- Não. – minto. – Mas é preciso muito mais do que isso pra conseguir alguma coisa de mim.

- Sei disso. – ele afirma. – Já tem quase um ano que eu tento de várias maneiras, ou já esqueceu? – ele ri.

- Como iria esquecer? – falo como uma boba apaixonada (finjo, é claro) e ele sorri mais ainda, se é que é possível. – Você não me deixa em paz desde… o quinto ano. – concluo num suspiro.

- Quer que eu te deixe em paz? – ele pergunta, nem sério nem sorrindo, inexpressivo seria a palavra certa.

Isso é algo que não sei responder. Se ele me perguntasse isso alguns meses atrás eu diria "demorou para perguntar" ou "acho que já devo ter dito isso umas quinze vezes… essa semana", mas agora não parecia fazer sentido. James sempre foi uma criança, todos sabem disso, principalmente pela brincadeira de mau gosto no final do quinto ano. Mas as pessoas amadurecem. Ele cresceu. Mesmo que ainda apronte por todos os cantos, ele tem consciência do certo ou errado. Ou é isso que eu penso, pelo menos, ele me mostra isso. Às vezes.

James continua me encarando do mesmo jeito. Lily Evans, eu já disse que você é uma idiota? Já? Então vou falar de novo. Você é uma idiota. Devia parar de pensar e falar algo. Ou pelo menos fechar a boca. Quem lê pode achar idiota, mas é confuso. Eu não deveria me sentir assim perto dele, afinal, ele é o Potter, o Maroto, o encrenqueiro, bagunceiro. Mas também é o James, o amigo, o companheiro, cuidadoso com quem gosta. Ótimo, agora até eu já acredito que ele realmente gosta de mim!

- Não. – digo sincera. Por mais que pareça errado da minha parte, algo em mim quer que ele continue.

Ele sorri. Não o sorriso pervertido, maldoso, maroto, ou qualquer outro. Mas um diferente de todos, um sincero, e que me fez sorrir junto. E me fez derreter mais ainda por dentro.

- Quando você vai entender? – ele pergunta ainda sorrindo. – Não existe outra.

Meu coração foi parar na garganta. Abaixei a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e pensando.

- Lily, eu não posso me mexer! – ele diz como que pedindo algo. Levanto a cabeça devagar para olhá-lo. Ele sorria bobo para mim, me fazendo sorrir também.

Dou um passo para frente, encostando as pernas na cama, sem saber direito o que fazer. Na verdade sei o que ele quer, e no fundo também quero, com um mês de atraso. Sem pensar muito, me abaixo até que nossos rostos fiquem a centímetros de distância. James estica o que consegue da cabeça, fazendo nossos narizes roçarem um no outro. Fiquei mole, como da outra vez, e tive que apoiar os braços onde consegui, sem encostar nele, para não cair. Ele riu ao perceber isso, e encostou os lábios nos meus num beijo delicado.

- Finalmente! Consegui terminar essa poção em tempo recorde! – madame Pomfrey chega falando alto, me fazendo pular em susto e dar alguns passos para trás. James gemeu, de dor ou frustração, ou os dois talvez. – Achei que eu tivesse dito que era sem visitantes! – ela fala brava comigo.

- Já estou de saída. – falo rápido. Sinto o olhar de James sobre mim. – Er… até mais James… - falo saindo rapidamente da enfermaria, fechando a porta e me encostando na mesma. Fecho os olhos e suspiro.

Ainda a ouvi reclamando sobre a falta de respeito e consideração dos alunos para com os funcionários da escola, e fazendo James beber a poção, a força, pelos protestos dele. Sorrio novamente, e sigo andando devagar até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Será que James já vai ter saído da ala hospitalar amanhã? Pelo visto vou ter muita coisa para pensar essa noite…

* * *

**n/a:** fim :D  
ok, eu sei que esse meu "fim" no final ficou trouxa, foi só para falar algo mesmo :D

aah, sim, reviews?

beijos :*


End file.
